Axis (Świt Chaosu)
"Te bestię Chaosu trzeba złapać za mordę, bo inaczej się zagryzie." - Axis na temat walk pomiędzy Czempionkami Khorne'a i Slaanesha. Axis- alternatywna wersja Przemka0980 żyjąca w świecie Świtu Chaosu. Czempion Chaosu Niepodzielnego. Historia Przed zostaniem Czempionem Spróbujcie tutaj Ścieżka Chaosu Po zostaniu Czempionem Niepodzielnego Przemek zmienił imię na Axis, uznając iż jest ono godniejsze posłańca Mrocznych Bóstw. Oddając się Chaosowi mężczyzna czuł niesamowitą potęgę, taką przy której bladła nawet jego siła z czasów bycia Zabójcą Smoków- wiedział jednak że posiada jedynie nędzny ułamek tej siły, pragnął więc zagłębić się w prawdziwą naturę Bogów. CreepyTown stało się czymś na kształt zalążka Królestwa Chaosu w świecie rzeczywistym, bramą do Osnowy którą Axis przekroczył bez większych problemów. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się w rzeczywistości wyznawanych przez siebie Bóstw. Czempion przemierzał nieskończone przestrzenie Osnowy, z każdą sekundą pojmując coraz bardziej tych którym oddał swoją duszę. Na pokrytej jedynie krwią planecie znalazł się w samym środku tytanicznej walki pomiędzy hordami demonów Khorne'a a potężnymi, zielonoskórymi gigantami którzy używali złomu w charakterze broni. Właśnie tam po raz pierwszy spotkał Większego Demona- Krwiopijce Krwawego Księcia, jednego z najpotężniejszych sług Boga Krwi, który natarł na niego z szaleństwem w oczach. Axis widząc emanującą z niego potęgę był pewien że nie będzie w stanie przetrwać z nim nawet sekundy. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zdołał zatrzymać Krwawego Księcia... gołymi rękoma! Okazało się że energia Osnowy niewiele różni się od energii duchowej w której opanowaniu Axis był mistrzem. Krwawy Książe pomimo usilnych prób nie był w stanie skrzywdzić swojego przeciwnika, Czempion z kolei z satysfakcją złapał go i cisnął prosto w nacierające zielonoskóre stwory. Upojony swoją mocą Axis walczył z demonami na lewo i prawo, pokonując każdego z nich bez większych problemów. Wtedy jego uwagę przyciągnął wielki na ponad pięciometrowy zielonoskóry, powalający na ziemię każdego kto się do niego zbliżył- Axis postanowił wyrwać mu serce i udowodnić wszystkim mieszkańcom tej planety, że to on jest najpotężniejszym wojownikiem. Niestety, okazało się że stwór na którego natarł Czempion nie był demonem a sam Axis przekonał się o tym w bardzo bolesny sposób. Istota wyrwała mu ręce, złamała nogi i rzuciła w krwawe bagno, w którym zamierzała go utopić. Axisa uratowała nagła interwencja Krwawego Księcia, który rzucił się na zielonoskórego, dając Czempionowi szansę na wycofanie się z pola walki. Mężczyźnie szybko odrosły ręce, wróciła mu również pełna sprawność nóg, dzięki czemu mógł kontynuować swoją podróż. Następnie natrafił na inną osobliwą planetę. Pokryta była licznymi, sięgającymi niebios górami, pokrytymi toksycznymi gazami zabijającymi wszystko co żywe. Jedynymi miejscami gdzie dało się żyć były liczne doliny zamieszkiwane przez bezwolnych wieśniaków, oddających cześć tajemniczym mieszkańcom toksycznych wyżyn. Axis zainteresowany opowieściami o nieznających bólu potężnych wojownikach posiadających w swoich ciałach najróżniejsze znane i nieznane choroby postanowił wspiąć się na jedną z gór i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Już na kilku metrach wysokości toksyczne wyziewy powaliły go na kolana, następne kilka kroków sprawiło z kolei że mężczyzna wił się z bólu, nie mogąc oddychać. Przeżywając te katusze zaczął zauważać że jego ciało się zmienia- powoli gnije i oddaje się plugawym chorobom. Sprawcą tej przemiany był stojący nieopodal gigantyczny wór zgniłego mięsa i zardzewiałego metalu, który przedstawił się jako Grulgor. Stojąc nad leżącą ofiarę chełpił się, że ma przed sobą nowego Nosiciela. Axis jęcząc z bólu wstał na równe nogi i złapał Demonicznego Księcia za przegniły pysk swoją skażoną ręką. Grulgor poczuł nagle jak całe plugastwo które ze sobą przyniósł wraca do niego, oczyszczając Czempiona. Chwilę później z kolei sługa Nurgle'a poczuł jak całe jego jestectwo rozrywane jest na kawałki a resztki jego duszy rozlatują się na wszystkie strony tego osobliwego świata. Uzdrowiony acz nadal cierpiący z powodu gazu Axis ruszył do doliny z której przybył, zamykając się w jednej z chat i popadając z błogi sen. Obudził się dopiero kilka dni później i zobaczył przed sobą oddających mu cześć wieśniaków, przekonanych że Axis podczas podróży stał się równy tym, którzy mieszkają na szczytach gór. Mężczyzna wtem usłyszał gruby głos w swojej głowie i idąc za jego radą wymordował dosłownie wszystkich mieszkańców doliny. Zanim odszedł z nienaturalnie szybko gnijących ciał zaczęły formować się plugawe istoty, rozsiewające dookoła siebie toksyczną atmosferę. Następnym miejscem do którego trafił Axis była Dolina Kreatur- osobliwe miejsce w Osnowie, zamieszkiwane zarówno przez istoty będące dziećmi Nurgle'a jak i tworami Slaanesha. Obrzydliwe, objęte niesamowitymi okropnościami parodie istot żywych egzystowały tuż obok smukłych, pięknych acz szalonych z nakładów przyjemności demonów. Wtedy właśnie Czempion dostrzegł coś na kształt koegzystencji- pomimo że pomiędzy Mrocznymi Bogami istniała masa konfliktów, istniały sytuacje w których potrafili się ze sobą dogadać. Axis przeszedł bez większych przeszkód obok paskudnych, cuchnących tworów Nurgle'a, odkrywając że jego płuca znacznie uodporniły się na ich wpływ. Trudniej było mu natomiast przejść przez strefę gdzie panoszyły się sługi Mrocznego Księcia- różnego rodzaju Demonice i inne piękne, ociekające erotyzmem twory Osnowy ukazywały mu najróżniejsze pokusy, którym uległby każdy śmiertelnik. Władza, bogactwo, potęga, kobiety- każde z przedstawianych mu wizji budziło w Axisie nowe rządze, które zbliżały go do stania się bezwolną, odczuwającą jedynie przyjemność marionetką. Ocaliło go jedynie to, że jedna z Demonic wyczuwając jego preferencje zmieniła kolor swych włosów na blond, co podziałało na mężczyznę jak kubeł zimnej wody. Odrzucił obietnice Mrocznego Księcia a gdy służebnice Slaanesha rzuciły się na niego ze wściekłością Czempion ukazał im dokładnie te same wizje którymi sam był kuszony. Odchodząc słyszał za sobą jęki rozkoszy jakie wydawały istoty Księcia Chaosu, teraz bezmyślnie pogrążone we własnych fantazjach. Przedostatnim przystankiem w Osnowie była planeta Temporia i to właśnie na niej Czempion spędził najwięcej czasu. Był to świat pełen sprzeczności, będący w zasadzie jednym wielkim, skomplikowanym mechanizmem mieszającym w umyśle Axisa. Mężczyzna przez długi czas szedł poprzez płaskowyże trybów, słupy gwintów i spiralne schody, które zaczęły krążyć wokół niego tak, że został uwięziony pomiędzy nimi. Na pierwszy rzut oka zdało im się, że wrogo wyglądające gargulce o głowach smoków były jedynie zdobieniami otaczających budynków, jednak Axis szybko zmienił zdanie, kiedy skoczyły one na niego z wież i dachów, plując pociskami z broni wystającej z pysków. Czempion chował się pośród trybików potężnej maszyny, wyskakując od czasu do czasu w różnych miejscach, dekoncentrując swoich przeciwników tak, by nie byli oni pewni gdzie i kiedy przeciwnik uderzy. W końcu dwa gargulce go odnalazły i zaczęły go ścigać, jednak wtedy okazało się że Czempion ponownie je oszukał- prowadząc je do miejsca gdzie deszcz lawy spadał (wbrew prawu grawitacji) od dołu gorącymi kroplami. Istoty te szybko zostały zniszczone a przed Axisem objawiła się potężna, zakuta w zbroję postać zza pleców której wyrastały stalowe macki. Przedstawiła się ona jako twórca gargulców, które okazały się być demonami zaklętymi w kamiennych rzeźbach. Stwórca tych istot rozkazał im zaatakować Axisa, jednak gdy te się do niego zbliżały, natychmiast zamieniały się w pozbawione życia pomniki. Wściekła postać w zbroi miała już zamiar rozprawić się z nieproszonym gościem, jednak wtedy z rąk Axisa wyskoczyły demony, które mieszkaniec Temporii zaklnął w gargulcach- i były one z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolone. Gospodarz planety przez długie godziny mocował się z demonami, jednak nim zdołał je wszystkie pokonać, Axis znalazł drogę do wyjścia. Wreszcie nadszedł czas na ostatnią przygodę w Osnowie. Na pokrytym lodem nieznanym świecie Axis natrafił na przeciwnika innego niż Ci na których dotąd natrafił. Potężny, ubrany w gruby, czarny pancerz i hełm z zakrzywionymi rogami wojownik w jednej ręce dzierżył czarny, emanujący siłą miecz a w drugiej wielki niczym tors przeciętnego człowieka pistolet. Niszczył każdego kto stanął mu na drodze, krzycząc dookoła "Elifiasz! Ty zdradziecki psie!". Axis mógł spokojnie go zignorować i ruszyć dalej- coś mu jednak podpowiedziało, iż nie bez powodu znalazł się na tamtym świecie. Czempion dobył ostrza które trzymał przy sobie jeden z zamordowanych przez wojownika mężczyzn i natarł na niego z całą siłą. Ubrany w czarny pancerz sługa Chaosu przedstawił się jako Araghast Łupieżca i zapowiedział, że Axisa czeka koniec. Dwójka wojowników walczyła przez kilka godzin, ukazując sobie nawzajem niesamowity kunszt i potęgę zadawanych ciosów, jednak zwycięzca mógł być tylko jeden a Araghast miał nad wrogiem jedną, potężną przewagę- zbroję, przez którą Axis nijak nie mógł się przebić. W końcu Czempion z Kraju padł, a triumfujący Łupieżca stanął nad nim, przyciągając mu lufę do głowy i śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. Wtedy Axis coś zrozumiał- planeta na której walczyli była stworzona z czystej energii Osnowy, podobnie jak demony z którymi wcześniej walczył! Nie było w niej nic ze świata rzeczywistego, poza wyglądem- a to oznaczało że mieszkańca CreepyTown nie dotyczyły ograniczenia rzeczywistości. Gdy tylko Araghast pociągnął za spust ciało Axisa zniknęło w powierzchnię planety, unikając śmierci. Zaskoczony wojownik w czarnej zbroi zaczął się rozglądać dookoła i strzelać wprost w powierzchnie świata, nazywając swojego przeciwnika tchórzem. Wtedy właśnie spod ziemi wyskoczył Axis i wyrwał Łupieżcy z dłoni jego własny miecz i wbił mu go prosto w szyję- jedyny widoczny słaby punkt zbroi. Krew brysnęła na wszystkie strony a sam Araghast padł na ziemię. Jego ostatnie słowa jakie wypowiedział przed ścięciem głowy brzmiały: "Elifiasz...otwórz por...A fakt". Pokonując Araghasta Axis czuł przechodzący przez jego ciało dreszcz zwycięstwa. Stał na powierzchni planety niemal słysząc okrzyki radości miliardów istnień, domagających się jego władzy nad światem materialnym. Był niezwyciężony, wszechpotężny... Wtem jednak usłyszał zza swoich pleców "I WILL AVENGE YOU, JANUS!!!" i stracił przytomność. Powrót Axis obudził się potem w CreepyTown, nadal posiadając w dłoni odebrany Araghastowi miecz. Wedle swoich rachunków nie było go ponad 15 lat, jednak w świecie rzeczywistym minął marny tydzień. Czempion powrócił do miasteczka z poczuciem misji- a było nią zdobycie świata w imię Mrocznych Bogów. Gotował się do zjednoczenia pod swym przywództwem reszty Czempionów, niefortunnie jednak właśnie wtedy Salai i Essalie (jak kazała się nazywać Strange) zaczęły sobie skakać do gardeł. W tej sytuacji Axis przypomniał sobie o walce jaką stoczył na Temporii... CIĄG DALSZY Umiejętności Pod względem umiejętności Axis mocno się rozwinął. Nadal posiada wszelkie zdolności które posiadał jako Przemek, są one jednak jeszcze bardziej użyteczne, bo działają na Demony. Jeśli chodzi o walki z pomiotami Mrocznych Bogów bądź ogólne starcia w Ich Królestwie to Axis nie ma sobie równych- zwyczajnie posiada niesamowitą przewagę nad każdym bytem Osnowy, nieważne jak potężnym. Zatem jak na ironię o wiele większe szanse przeciwko niemu ma zwykły człowiek niż nawet najpotężniejszy Demon. Bogowie Chaosu podarowali mu jeszcze jedno błogosławieństwo- niemożność śmierci. Nieważne jak poważne będą rany Axis nie może umrzeć i szybko wstanie na nogi, gotów walczyć przeciw wrogom Chaosu. Przy czym każde trafienie/strzał który normalnie skończyłby się dla niego śmiercią daje mu możliwość przyzwania przez swe oblicze dowolny byt Osnowy. Jest właściwie tylko jeden sposób aby pozbyć się go ze świata materialnego- za jednym zamachem zniszczyć całe jego ciało. Dusza Czempiona wróci wtedy do Osnowy, jednak jeśli nie zostanie przyzwana będzie w niej przesiadywać o wiele, wiele dłużej niż dusze innych Czempionów. Powiedzenie jego prawdziwego imienia z jakiegoś powodu strasznie go osłabia (i denerwuje). Uzbrojenie *'Czarna Łza- '''potężny miecz należący niegdyś do Araghasta thumb|332pxŁupieżcy. Axis nie zdaje sobie do końca sprawy że broń ta jest spaczonym Mieczem Energetycznym, wysoce zaawansowaną technologicznie bronią zdolną przebić się praktycznie przez każdą znaną na Ziemi tkaninę czy pancerz. Miecz wydaje się posiadać jakieś resztki świadomości poprzednika ponieważ zdarza się, że rzuca się na wszystkie strony próbując pozbawić obecnego właściciela głowy. *'Płaszcz Marności-''' nasączony spaczoną energią czarny plaszcz który nosi na sobie Czempion. Tutaj jedyną nadnaturalną właściwością wydaje się być fakt, że płaszcz samodzielnie się łata po każdej bitwie. Pod nim Axis nosi dodatkowo jedwabne ubranie, bo jak twierdzi "przez nie łatwiej wyciąga się strzały i kule z ciała". Relacje Essalie thumb|324px|http://strangu.deviantart.com/art/Strangu-as-Slaanesh-Champion-622499083Czempionka Slaanesha przed zostaniem służką Boga Przyjemności była ukochaną Przemka i nawet teraz spośród innych osób jest mu relatywnie najbliższą osobą. Axis ma w zwyczaju brutalnie traktować Essalie- bije ją, wyzywa i upokarza, jednak działania te (które u normalnej osoby spowodowałyby trwały uraz) sprawiają Czempionce niesamowitą satysfakcję. Czempion Niepodzielnego daje jej dzięki temu dziesiątki różnorakich doznań, od których ta jest uzależniona. Sam Axis twierdzi iż zachowuje się w ten sposób tylko dlatego że daje mu to możliwość "trzymania Essalie na smyczy". Jakby nie patrzeć jest ona potężną wojowniczką której wsparcie i lojalność mogą być nad wyraz przydatne. Mikhaln thumb|172pxZ Mikhalnem łączą Czempiona skomplikowane stosunki. Arcymag jest sługą Zmieniającego Ścieżki- z natury musi być więc przebiegły i dwulicowy. Axis potrzebuje jego wsparcia więc trzyma go blisko, nie jest jednak idiotą i pamięta, że zdrada nie jest niczym niezwykłym pośród wyznawców Tzeentcha. Czynnikiem który ich wzajemnie do siebie zbliża jest z pewnością większa wizja. Podczas gdy większość Czempionów skupiona jest na stosunkowo przyziemnych sprawach (Salai- przelewanie krwi, Essalie- nowe doznania i Bestia- rozprzestrzenianie chorób) Mikhaln i Axis pragną ujrzeć świat zdominowany przez Mrocznych Bogów. Najchętniej zrobiliby to posługując się innymi. Niestety wspomniana wizja jest też czynnikiem który eliminuje ich jako długotrwałych współpracowników. Każdy z nich widzi siebie samego w roli ostatecznego zwycięzcy, a wiadomo że takowy może być tylko jeden... Salai thumbZ Czempionką Boga Krwi stosunkowo łatwo się dogadać, albowiem rozumie ona jeden język- siłę. Tak długo jak Axis daje jej godnych przeciwników/ofiary tak długo jest ona pozytywnie do niego nastawiona. Axis świadom tego że Mikhaln może go zdradzić podsyca jej wrogi stosunek do Arcymaga (właściwie podwójnie wrogi, albowiem w grę wchodzi również antagonizm pomiędzy Khorne'm a Tzeentchem), jednocześnie starając się by ta nie zaatakowała go w nieodpowiednim momencie. Salai nie jest głupia i zdaje sobie sprawę że Axis stara się nią manipulować, jednak póki krew przelewana jest dla Boga Krwi a czaszki idą na Tron z Czaszek to Czempionka zdaje się tym nie przejmować. Bestia thumbO stosunkach z Czempionem Nurgle'a niewiele można powiedzieć. Z pewnością Axis ceni go jako najmniej awanturniczego (co nie znaczy że spokojnego) a przy tym skorego do szerzenia plugastw Chaosu gdziekolwiek się da. Również co do ewentualnej potrzeby walki z Czempionem jest spokojny- albowiem ciało Bestii zostało "pobłogosławione" w stopniu zdecydowanie większym niż ciała innych sług Bogów, co sprawia że jest mu bliżej do demona aniżeli istoty świata rzeczywistego. Bestia z kolei jak na ironię w drugim życiu stał się wyjątkowo wdzięczny Axisowi za wybicie jego rasy. W końcu gdyby tego nie zrobił, to kogo miałby wskrzeszać "Papa Nurgle"? Kultyści Niepodzielnego Mało go obchodzą. Są dla niego zwykłym przedłużeniem woli Bogów Chaosu- jeśli Oni zechcą to Kultyści przeżyją, jeśli nie to trudno, tak bywa. Warto zauważyć że Axis nie przejmuje się właściwie niczym w przyjmowaniu Kultystów i bierze każdego kto tylko wyrazi chęć służenia Chaosowi (nieważne z jakiego powodu). Ciekawostki *Gdzieś pomiędzy powrotem do rzeczywistości a interweniowaniem w walkę pomiędzy Salai a Essalie dokonał "nawrócenia" kilku krasnoludów. *Podobnie jak inni Czempioni (za wyjątkiem Mikhalna) do czasu Szturmu na HallenWest nie miał pojęcia kim jest Malal. *Większość nawiązań w tym tekście dotyczy Warhammera 40k ale znalazło się również jedno dotyczące Warhammera Fantasy. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Świt Chaosu